New Experiences
by addie879
Summary: Lucy Valiant has just transfered to Cair Paravel, a prestigous boarding school. Reason: Unknown. Everything is great, a boy likes her and she has new friends before you can snap your fingers....but something is gonna happen tha's gonna rock her world.


**This is my new story!!! It's modern times with the Pevensie children except Peter, Lucy , Susan, and Edmund aren't siblings!!!**

**Peter: 18**

**Susan: 18**

**Edmund: 16**

**Lucy: 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything....C.S. Lewis does!!!**

**

* * *

**

Lucy Valiant stared in awe at the huge white painted brick building in front of her. She quickly took her bags and paid the driver. She was at _Cair Paravel_, the prestigous boarding school in England. She could feel the eyes of students looking at her, as she made her way to the glass doors. She took a quick look at herself before entering. Her red long-sleeved off the shoulder shirt and worn out jeans made her feel like a street urchin compared to everyone else. She entered and walked to the 'Information Booth'. There she was greeted with a sort of pudgy-looking lady with brown hair and buck teeth.

The woman smiled, "Hello dear. I'm Mrs. Beaves. Are you new?"

Lucy nodded timdly, "Yes. I'm Lucy Valiant."

Mrs. Beaves nodded and started typing in the computer, "Ah! Here you are. Lucy Valiant, sophmore. Skipped a grade, I see?"

Lucy nodded once more. Mrs. Beaves smiled, "Here you go, dear. Schedule, locker number and combanation, and of course, your room number." She handed Lucy a piece of paper.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Beaves." She waved and walked off.

"Good luck!" Mrs. Beaves called out.

* * *

Edmund Just took a long drag of his cigarette, his eyes never leaving the beautiful brunette. He put out his cigarette and quickly walked inside, wanting to talk to this new girl.

"Excuse me?" he tapped on her shoulder. The brunette turned around. "Are you new?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"I am. Are you like the weloming committee or something," she eyed him.

Edmund chuckled, "Or something. I'm Edmund Just." He stuck out his hand.

She took it in a frim grip, "I'm Lucy Valiant. I just transfered from _Spare Oom Acadamey_."

Edmund looked at her surprised, "_Spare Oom_? Well, what on earth are you doing here?! I hear _Spare Oom _is a much better school than this."

Lucy looked down at her scuffed gray 'New Balance', "It's...._complicated_."

Edmund smiled, "I'm sure I can keep up."

Lucy looked at him, "Maybe later. Right now I'm looking for dorm room 201."

Edmund looked up racking his brain, "201, 201, ummm....It's the first room on your right on the second floor."

Lucy smiled, grateful, "Thank you! Maybe I'll see you around?!" She waved and walked off to the elevator.

Edmund smirked to himself, "Yeah, most definatley." With that he walked off to the opposite side of the buliding, while running a hand through his dark brown hair.

* * *

Susan Gentle was ready. Ready to finally hit the bullseye. She had her bow at the ready, and had it perfectley aligned. Just as she was about shoot, a loud sounding bell rang, signaling that activity period was over. Susan sighed frustrately and packed up her equipment. She handed her stuff to her instructor, Mr. Trumpkin. Mr. Trumpkin is short man, with a long blonde beard and a balding head.

"I'll make it tomorrow, Mr. Trumpkin." Susan promised, putting her hand on his shoulder. Mr. Trumpkin grunted in response. Susan smiled once more before making her way up the hill to the school building.

"Susan! Susan! Hey!" called a voice. Susan immdeatley brightened. It was Peter Mancgificent, her best guy friend. He was running towards her, golden hair swinging, and was still wearing his football jersey. Susan quickly ran her hand over dark hair, making sure it was in neat order.

Peter smiled when finally reached Susan, "Hey Su! Did you make your goal?" Only Peter knew about Susan's goal about reaching the bullseye in the target.

Susan shook her head sorrowfully, walking inside the buliding, Peter following.

Peter smiled teasingly, "That's too bad, now I can't brag to my friends that my best friend is a world class archer."

Susan smiled and hit Peter in the shoulder, "Shut up, _'Mr. Star Quarterback'_."

Peter smiled playfully and swug his arm around Susan's shoulder, "Don't worry, Su. I know you'll get it one day soon." He glanced at the clock behind him, unaware of Susan's growing red face. "Oops! Gotta run! See ya Su!" He kisses her forehead and runs off. Susan touches her forehead, while watching the golden haired boy's retreating form. She walked off in opposite way, completley in a daze.

* * *

Lucy made her way to her room, feeling anxious. She stood outside the door staring at the numbers _201_. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Sitting on one of the beds, was a blonde girl, who was currently reading a book. Lucy cleared her throat.

The blonde looked up, reavling icy blue eyes, like Lucy's, "Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl abandoned her book, and stood up shaking Lucy's hand. "Hi, I'm Marjorie!"

Lucy smiled at Marjorie, she seemed sweet, "I'm Lucy Valiant."

Marjorie nodded sweetley and let go of Lucy's hand, "Nice to meet you Lucy!" Marjorie took Lucy's bags and set them on the other bed. "This is your bed!" She pointed to a pile of clothes at the end of her bed. "That's the school uniform. Casual clothes are for weekends and nights only." Marjorie nodded to her own uniform, which consisted of a white button down shirt, red and gold striped tie, and a black pleated skirt. Her black shoes were off by her bed.

Lucy smiled and picked up her white button down shirt, "Can we accessorize?"

Marjorie nodded, "Oh yeah! I just took off my headband and necklace because they were bothering me."

Lucy nodded and sat the shirt back down. She moved to one of her suitcases, which held her sheets (they were required to bring their own sheets from home). She fixed up her bed and sat down, hugging a lion plushie to her. Marjorie looked at Lucy's lion, "Aw!! that's so cute! What's he called?"

Lucy smiled down at the lion, "He doesn't have one. He reminds me of God. It's like he's always here." Marjorie nodded seriously. Lucy's stomach grumbled, "When is dinner?"

Marjorie looked at her wristwatch, "Umm....in fifteen minutes. Oh I need to change!" Marjorie shot off her bed and made her way to the closet. She changed into a pair of jeans, white peasant blouse, and flip-flops. By the time she was finished, it was time for dinner. Marjorie grabbed Lucy's hand and led her downstairs and into the dining hall.

The dining hall was huge room with for long tables for each year group. The long wooden tables and old fashioned plateware reminded Lucy of Harry Potter. Marjorie led Lucy to the food line and handed her a tray. Marjorie's eyes lit up with happiness as she scanned over the food, "Oh goodie! Spaghetti!" She got herself two spoonfulls. Lucy got herself just one helping and some macaroni. She grabbed two rolls and some red jello for dessert. She followed Marjorie over to the second table on the left and sat down across from a girl who was buried deep in homework. Marjorie gestured to the girl, "This is Avaris." Avaris looked up and smiled at Lucy before returning to her homework. Lucy smiled back. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted with the smiling face of Edmund.

"Hello again," Edmund smiled and sat down next to her with his tray.

"You're a sophmore?" Lucy asked incredously.

Edmund nodded before digging into his spaghetti.

Marjorie gripped Lucy's shoulder, "You two _know _eachother?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah! He helped me find our room." Edmund smiled at Marjorie behind Lucy with a spaghetti filled mouth. Marjorie's face scrunched up in disgust. Edmund shrugged his shoulder's and continued. Lucy took a sip of her Coke, when someone caught her eye. She tugged on Marjorie's arm and pointed to a lady with a pale complexion dressed in a light blue pantsuit and who was talking to a man with golden hair and beard who was wearing a gold suit with a red lion stiched in the right-hand corner, "Who are they?"

Marjorie looked to where Lucy was pointing, "That's Jadis White and Aslan Lyons. Jadis is the asisstant headmaster and Aslan is _the _headmaster. I'm surprised their having a civilized conversation, they usually fight."

Lucy looked at Aslan, his brown eyes comforting, "Are they nice?"

Marjorie looked back at Lucy, "Well, Aslan is. He's probably the nicest man you'll ever meet, besides Mr. Tumnus. But Jadis, not so much. She's so mean, everyone secretley calls her _'The White Witch'_.

Lucy giggled and Edmund smiled at her. The rest of dinner was finished in silence, but Lucy couldn't help herself and looked once more at the two headmasters. She had a feeling something was going to happen during her stay here.

* * *

After dinner, Marjorie, Lucy, and Edmund walked the grounds for an hour. They took Lucy all over the school until Lucy's feet and head ached.

Marjorie looked at her wristwatch, "Oh! it's seven-thrity! We need go Lucy! Our floors shower time is in fifteen minutes and we only get ten minutes per room!!!"

Lucy looked at Edmund who was staring at his feet and pulled him into a hug. Edmund's eyes widened in surprise before hugging back. Lucy let go and smiled at him before running with Marjorie up the stairs.

By eight-thirty, Lucy and Marjorie had showered and dressed in their nighties and were currently lying in bed, watching _Gossip Girl_. A knock sounded on their door.

"Lights out by ten!" called a harsh and demanding voice before walking off.

Lucy looked at Marjorie who's eyes never left the T.V., "Who was _that_?"

Marjorie looked at Lucy, "Oh, _The White Witch_." Lucy giggled and snuggled under her covers, hugging the lion close to her. Soon enough, Lucy and Marjorie drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Edmund rolled his eyes at the T.V. He was watching _American Idol_ and Simon was currently making someone cry. His attention is averted when the door busts open and in walks in Peter. Edmund laughs, "Sneaky getaway from _The White Witch_? Let me guess, Susan, your _'bestfriend'_." Edmund makes quotation marks with his hands.

Peter rolls his eyes and shoves Edmund down on his bed, "Shut up!" Peter sits down on his own bed and looks at the T.V., while taking off his tennis shoes. "What about you? I saw you talking to that new girl and swear I saw little hearts in your eyes." Peter grins.

Edmund blushes and snaps the T.V. off, "Whatever!" He buries himself under the covers and pretends to be asleep. Peter raises his hands in mock surrender amd laughs. He quickly changes into his pjs and gets into bed. They were both asleep before Simon could critize anyone else.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!!!!! **

**Reviews make Edmund want to kiss Lucy!!!**


End file.
